The invention relates generally to a method of and an arrangement for copying colored originals, e.g., film negatives.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for copying colored originals which are difficult to copy properly.
Highly sophisticated but complicated procedures for automatic exposure control during color copying have been developed. The development of these procedures has reduced the need for an operator who functions to supply exposure correction factors to the copier in the event that an original is difficult to copy, e.g., due to strong color dominants or color casts. Moreover, the operating speed of copiers using such procedures has become so high that an operator is hardly able to keep pace. Accordingly, the great majority of color copies, particularly in the amateur area, are produced by running the originals through a copier fully automatically. If a copy is unsatisfactory, the corresponding original is returned to the copier by hand or by an automatic conveyor and recopied with further exposure corrections. Recopying is performed in the highly automated copier used initially rather than in a simpler copier since the results which will be obtained with a simpler copier are difficult to predict. Thus, as a rule, an operator is unable to accurately reproduce the exposure conditions used by the automatic exposure control unit during the initial run.
Highly sophisticated copiers are very expensive, and the use of such a copier for the repeat copying of originals means that a very expensive piece of equipment operates with a very poor efficiency, i.e., the speed of the operator, for a certain length of time in order to produce a relatively small number of copies. This problem is not overcome by the use of an automatic band conveyor to return originals to the copier. Thus, an additional operating step is involved in placing the originals to be recopied on the band conveyor. Moreover, in order to make it worthwhile to set up the copier for repeat copying, it is necessary to collect the originals to be recopied. In view of the high rate at which modern copiers process orders, the delays occasioned by these operations are very undesirable.